The Trick Is To Keep Breathing
by paineful emotions
Summary: With Sin gone and Vegnagun defeated, things have settled down for Spira and it's people. Families are sprouting out everywhere and it seems like everyone she knows is starting them. Will fate shine upon Rikku or merely tease her with a past love?
1. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

A/N: This chapter basically just sets up where everyone is and what's going on. Things will get more involved later on in future chapters.

The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

Chapter 1 - New Life

After the defeat of Vegnagun, the world of Spira had become united and given up on both New Yevon and the Youth League. It had become a more peaceful time, without any major conflicts or entities trying to obliterate everything.

Everyone had decided to stop living their lives in fear, taking on pleasurable habits. Many made places for themselves and started families, no longer afraid of dangers.

These were calm days, calm years, as it has been two years since Vegnagun's defeat. All was well in Spira and the days passed without worry.

For most that is...some it seemed were never able to leave behind such worry. One of those being a member of YRP...well former member actually.

YRP, Gullwings, none of these existed anymore. Tidus was back, there was no need for them. The world didn't need save the day superheros, only leaders. So they were no longer, the members all going their separate ways.

Yuna had run off with Tidus and gotten married. They now live in Besaid and sport young Zuo, their baby girl.

Paine...she never really stayed at one place for too long. She said she was looking for 'her place'. Currently, she was living Bevelle. Maybe she would stay there, Baralai was near, and all her other Crimson Squad partners were busy with other things.

Nooj had started a family of his own, proving that Leblanc's love really wasn't one-sided.

Then there was Gippal. He was always busy with one thing or another, usually pertaining to the Machine Faction or the rebuilding of Home. He never really stayed in contact with the others; perhaps his work kept him too occupied.

The piloting crew of the Celsius and remaining members of the Gullwings, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra, had all gone back to Bikanel Island to help rebuild Home.

That left the last member of YRP and the Gullwings, Rikku.

After everyone had settled down in their respected areas, she decided it was high time she did as well. So she rented an apartment in Luca, the most lively city in Spira, perfect for the most lively person in Spira.

But unlike everyone else, she was all alone; she didn't have a loved one or children.

She would often visit the others and revel in their seemingly perfect lives, wishing and hoping that one day hers would be just as good. It seemed everyone around her was having their happy endings.

Love never was her thing though; besides her family and friends, she had only truly loved one person, but that was years ago, in the past. Things happen, things change.

There was nothing you could do about any of it.

Memories are nice, but that's all they are.

The only thing you could do with memories is make new ones, and that's just what she planned to do.

So her story begins, like so many others had before.

A/N: I think I'm gonna update this once a week on either Saturdays or Sundays, so look for the next chapter in about a week.


	2. Sick of Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, just as I promised.

**The Trick Is To Keep Breathing**

Chapter 2: Sick of Mornings

It was ten in the morning and Luca was as awake as ever. Though different could be said about the petite little Al Bhed in B239 of the Highland Apartments.

As the rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains and graced upon her face, she turned over hoping to ignore them for a minute longer.

Snuggling under her chocobo blanket, Rikku was about to fall back asleep when her moogle alarm clock went off. Chirping it's alarm in moogle talk it got the blonde up, albeit still tired.

"Kupo! Kupo!"

She slammed her hand onto the snooze button, the alarm giving off one final scream before silence engulfed the room.

Rikku pulled away her constraints and sat on the edge of her bed, pushing bangs from her face and trying to rub the sleep away. She got up and stretched lazily in her cacti pajamas.

Walking over to the kitchen, Rikku started her daily routine.

An hour later, she was dressed and ready for the day to begin.

Smiling to herself at all the possible things she could get done today, Rikku, adorned in her thief outfit, was about to go out her door when she heard her commsphere flick on.

"Rikku? You there?" Yuna's voice buzzed from the other line.

Thanks to Shinra, everyone had a commsphere. He had given them to the whole gang as a farewell gift.

Rikku closed the door before bounding over to her communication link.

Clicking it on so Yuna could see her, Rikku answered back.

"Hey Yunie! Perfect timing. I was on my way out and you almost missed me."

"Oh, if you're busy I'll let you go."

She was about to hang up when, "Wait!", Rikku cut in.

Yuna's eyes flickered back over to the screen.

"Don't worry about it. So what's up?"

A small smile graced Yuna's face as her cousin waited patiently for her announcement.

"Well, Tidus and I have been married for two years to this day, and we wanted to go on vacation for our anniversary...to be alone and....ummm..."

Rikku giggled at the former summoner's beet red face, but helped her out non-the-less.

"You want some alone time, right?"

Rikku made sure to stress alone and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to embarrass Yunie.

Keeping note to get back at her for it later, Yuna nodded and continued, completely flushed.

"But with little Zuo..."

Rikku knew what she was trying to say.

"No worries! Auntie Rikku to the rescue!"

She started doing a dance and pumping her fists into the air, making Yuna smile at her enthusiasm.

Rikku was a wonderful aunt ; afterall, she was like a kid herself.

"Great! Can you come over this afternoon?"

Rikku beamed at the prospect of getting to spend some time with her niece, Zuo.

"Yup."

"We should be back by morning, and thank you so much."

Yuna bowed, showing her gratitude, which Rikku just waved off.

"No prob."

Tidus appeared on the screen as he hugged Yuna from behind and whispered something into her ear.

Rikku smirked, they deserved each other after all they had through.

She hoped the one she loved would be so devoted.

"You lovebirds take as long as you need."

Tidus looked up, as if just realizing someone else was there and smiled at Rikku.

"Bye Yunie, Tidus."

"Bye Rikku"

Saying their goodbyes and reaching for the 'end transmission' button, they all turned away as a blank screen took the place of their friends' faces.

A/N: Review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter should be up by next Sunday, maybe Saturday if I have the time.


	3. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters.

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update that week, but I had good reasons. I had to write a research paper for one of my classes, a bunch of stuff for my other classes, and keep my friends entertained when I wasn't involved with school. If you check in my bio, I'll put that stuff in there so you can know if I'll update that week or not.

**The Trick Is To Keep Breathing**

Chapter 3 :Left Behind

The sun peaked over the horizon, glaring at all to start their day.

Although others might have tried to block it out and succeeded in being rewarded with a while longer in bed, it was mandatory for all members of the Machine Faction to be up and ready by 7 A.M.

Like every morning, the same took place, but different could be said about their cocky leader.

As the sun searched him out, scanning over every inch of his bed much like one would scan for treasures in Bikanel, it found naught but an empty slate.

Blonde hair already gelled up, Gippal made it a point to get up and working before any of his men, even before the sun started it's day. Waking up at 5 A.M. sharp, no alarm needed thanks to his training in Crimson Squad.

After changing out of silk pajamas into his normal attire and putting his hair up, Gippal made his way to the main construction hall downstairs.

Looking over all the parts and models, he chose the most complicated one for himself, leaving the lesser ones for his men.

Not many could assemble such machina as their skills were no match for Gippal's in that area. Although a certain Al Bhed princess was regarded quite highly in that realm as well.

The work seemed never ending and it really was. New models had to be built for advancements in the world and others had to be repaired that went haywire or shutdown.

Then there were calls from locations that needed help of some sort involving machina. Usually Gippal would go alone or bring a small group with him, calling upon others if needed.

Just like always, a call was received today.

Halfway through the day a messenger ran up to Gippal telling him of what duties needed to be carried out.

Besaid had called requesting some machina to guard the waters and prevent fiends from coming mainland.

An uneasy sigh left Gippal's throat after hearing the news.

'Wasn't that where YRP had gone after retiring?'

He hadn't kept in touch with anyone from the group and now felt guilty about it.

But his work had kept him so busy...

They all were pretty reasonable, hopefully they would forgive him.

He didn't know much of what had happened to any of them. Perhaps he would search out the old gang and find out.

Why had he felt so uneasy about it? Everything would work out and he'd even get to see his three favorite lady friends.

Still a dreadful feeling hung over him. Something was going to happen there, and he wasn't going to like it.

None-the-less, he set out to Besaid.

He would arrive there in the late afternoon and scope out the beach to determine the best machina for the job. Then he'd get his men working on the models and go visit the village to reacquaint himself with the girls. Surely some things had to have changed in the last two years.

No matter how much Gippal prepared though, he couldn't have ever been ready for what he was about to see.

A/N: And enters Gippal this should make things interesting. Next chapter, next week. (unless something comes up)


End file.
